


my queen, the lord is dead

by lavenderoses



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst? kinda, Barry Berkman needs a hug, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, no one besides barry and sally speak but some others are mentioned, s01e07, tagged mature because idk what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderoses/pseuds/lavenderoses
Summary: barry misses his line and sally calls himorthe alternate ending to 01x07 that no one asked for
Relationships: Barry Berkman & Sally Reed, Barry Berkman/Sally Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	my queen, the lord is dead

**Author's Note:**

> read! the! tags! please!

“Barry, where the hell are you? You missed our scene and Cousineau is pissed. All you had to do was say six words. Six goddamn words, Barry. I needed you.” Sally fumed. She was so caught up in her anger she missed the small sound of a muffled sob. 

His wife... His kid... Oh god...

"He was here. The agent was here and I had nothing to work with. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? All I needed was for you to say six words for me to go off of and you weren't even there!"

“Barry?” A pause. “Barry is everything alright?”

“I killed him...” Barry whispered, voice quavering.

“He was my friend and I killed him. He trusted me. He saved my life and I killed him.” 

“What?”

“I told him to get out of the car, I TOLD HIM TO GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!” he sobbed hysterically. 

“Barry, sweetie, calm down. Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” 

“And his family; oh god his family. They’re gonna get the phone call and-” his breathing picked up.

“Hey, breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Just tell me where you are and I will come and get you and we can talk about it. You can trust me.” 

“No, no, no, you can’t you don’t understand.”

“What? What don’t I understand? Talk to me Barry.”

"He was going to go to the police. I had to do something, I had to do something."

“Barry, you’re freaking me out. Where are you? Talk to me, please.” Sally pleaded as everyone around seemed to fall silent; quietly eavesdropping. 

“I can’t! I’m sorry Sally I just can’t. I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt any of you. I love you.”

“Barry, wait! Where-”

The sound of a gunshot resonated through the now dead silent room, followed by a piercing scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard somewhere that saying someones name repeatedly when they are freaking out helps to ground them so that's why I used it in most of Sally's lines.


End file.
